As part of a continuing effort to fine tune vehicle engine performance, more and more engine conditions are continually monitored. One of these is manifold pressure, which is generally negative, or below ambient, but which is subject to rapid positive fluctuations, as in the case of an engine back fire. Any pressure sensor must pass through an opening in the manifold wall, which must be sealed. In addition, it must be securely mounted to the manifold wall. Typically, the sealing and installation functions are separate and independent. The sensor probe that is inserted into the manifold wall is surrounded by a sealing sleeve, while the body of the sensor is retained to the manifold wall by separate fasteners, such as screws. While this arrangement works well, there would be a cost advantage in eliminating installation steps and parts.